The Clear Illusion
by Sainted Dream
Summary: Itachi has a secret that gets out when he wants his secret to go to a ninja acadamy. But is that all he wants his little secret to do or is there more? And what happens when Sasuke finds out about this secret? Will love come or hate?
1. Character Infomation Page

Character Information

Name - Tara Sasuki Uchiha  
Country From - Konoha  
DOB - 1/3  
Clan's Name - Uchiha  
Weapons - needles, kunai, shiriken  
Hair Color - black  
Age - 12  
Eye Color - black  
Clan's Kekkai Genkai - Sharingan  
Other Family - Uchiha, Itachi & Uchiha, Sasuke

Other Information - Your Itachi's daughter. But you're not his real daughter. You're his adopted daughter. I know. Let me explain. Her parents died not long after you were born. And Itachi was the only one who knew that your parents had had a child. So he took you in. Since then Itachi has been taking care of you. You are also an Akatsuki member. You have been one ever since Itachi took you under his care. You are the youngest member of the Akatsukis & the ONLY girl.


	2. Chapter 1  Itachi's Secret

Chapter 1

Itachi's Secret

"Tsunade." Someone called walking into the room. Tsunade looked up

"Itachi, what do you want?" she asked angrily.  
"A favor." Itachi answered calmly.  
"Why would I give you anything?" she asked still sitting in her seat yet ready to attack at any moment.  
"I want you to allow my daughter to live here in the village & allow her to be taught like any other student. In return I will make sure that none of the Akatsukis hurt anyone in the village or attack the village in any way." Itachi explained.  
"You don't have a daughter." Tsunade stated.  
"She's my adopted Daughter. She is the only other survivor of the Uchiha Clan. Her parents died not long after she was born, since she was a baby I took her in & have been taking care of her. In time she has become my daughter." He explained. "Now, will you take my request?" he asked annoyed.  
"For now yes. May I meet your daughter?" she asked  
"Fine. Tara." He called. You walked in. You had long black hair that went down to your lower back, black eyes, a sleeveless & strapless mini dress with mini shorts underneath. The dress was about 7 1/2 inches above your knee. Just above your elbow was the start of what looked like sleeves that went down to the middle of her hand. You had 23 piercings.(me: yeah. I know a lot. right? My friend asked me to do that. She said that it would go really good with the character.) 4 on your top right ear, 4 on the bottom of both ears, 3 on the top of your left ear, 3 on your right eyebrow, 2 on your left eyebrow, 1 on your lip, 1 on your tongue, & 1 on your bellybutton.  
"What's her full name & how old is she?" Tsunade asked looking at Itachi.  
"I'm Tara Sasuki Uchiha. I'm 12." You answered your voice cold like Itachi's.  
"Her middle name you named her after Sasuke?" Tsunade asked.  
"I did. I want you to put her in the same class & group as Sasuke. If she stays long enough to end up being on the same team as Sasuke that is. She can go by her last name; Uchiha. She might as well. Sasuke will find out she's related to me sooner or later. Might as just make it sooner." Itachi explained.  
"Ok. Good. Tara, you will be starting class with Uchiha, Sasuke tomorrow. You'll be in Iruka-sensei's class. Itachi, do you remember where the academy is?" she asked turning to Itachi once more.  
Itachi nodded. "I'll take Tara to Iruka tomorrow. You may want to let him know." Itachi answered. Then the 2 of you turned around & started to leave.  
"Don't worry. I will." She answered as you & Itachi left the room.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short. I'll try to make it longer next chapter. PLEASE review.


	3. Chapter 2  Sasuke's Suprise

Chapter 2

Sasuke's Surprise

Iruka-sensei walked into the classroom with you waiting outside the door for him to call you.  
Iruka-sensei started talking. "Ok class. Calm down." The class slowly became quiet. "Ok we have a new student." You walked in & Kiba whistled. Most of the Sasuke fan girls were staring at you because you looked so much like Sasuke. "Everyone, this is Tara Sasuki Uchiha.' As soon as everyone heard Sasuki their eyes went wide. You smirked. "Tara, why don't you tell us a little about yourself? Like your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dream, etc." Iruka suggested.  
"Sure. I like to fight & gain power. I dislike a lot of things. Such as people who piss me off or bug me in any way. I don't have any hobbies. I also don't have any dreams." You said with a kind of stuck up attitude. "So, here do you want me to sit?" you asked looking towards Iruka with a bored & a bit of an annoyed look on your face.  
Iruka looked around the room. "Sakura, can you please go over & sit next to Shino. I think that Tara would like to sit by someone of her own clan." Iruka said. Sakura growled then got up & sat by Shino sending death glares your way. You didn't seem to care. You just smirked. "You can go & sit by Sasuke." Iruka said looking down at you.  
You walked up the stair of the classroom to sit next to where Sasuke was. Iruka started to teach & you got bored so you decided to check out Sasuke. You stared at him blackly for a bit thinking about how much you, him, & Itachi looked alike. You & Sasuke could be mistaken for twins. You giggled at the thought then Sasuke looked at you & glared.  
"Why are you staring? Why did you laugh?" Sasuke asked angrily.  
"I got bored & staring at you was more entertaining. Especially when I got the thought in my head about how much you, me, & my father look so much alike. It's kinda funny." You answered with a smirk. Sasuke glared at you then the school bell rang saying that you all could go home now.  
"Now get away from MY Sasuke!" a girl with long blonde hair & a purple outfit said.  
"And who might you be to tell me what to do?" you asked smirking. You thought it was funny how these girls thought that they could tell you what to do.  
"My name is Yamanaka, Ino." The blonde haired girl answered.  
"Ok, Ino. Let's make a deal. All of you fan girl against me. If I win you all leave me alone & don't be so rude as to interrupt me when I'm talking to Sasuke. You all win & Ill never bother you or Sasuke ever again. Deal or no deal?" you asked. "And Sasuke you get back here." You finished grabbing the choler of Sasuke's shirt to stop him from leaving. You let go of his choler & grabbed his arm & literally dragged him outside his fan girls fallowing the 2 of you while sending you death glares all the way. You all arrived at a rather large training ground on the side of the academy building. The academy was in the back of you all & a forest surrounded the rest of the area. "Ok, we fight here. Sasuke you go stand over there & stay out of the way. You girls can attack whenever your ready." You said. Sasuke looked at you oddly but went & stood off to the side leaning against a tree.  
'She won't be able to fight all of those girls by herself. There are at least 30 of them against her. She'll loose for sure.' Sasuke thought. All of the fan girls started throwing attacks from all directions. You easily dodged all of them. You started to throw your own attacks of kicks & punches to knock them out. After about 3 minutes all of the girls were on the ground unconscious.

"Ok. Let's go. I was really hoping for more of a challenge after all there was like 30 of them." You said & sighed walking away knowing he'd fallow.  
Sasuke caught up to you, grabbed your upper left arm & threw you against the wall next to you never letting go of your arm. You winced. Sasuke used his other hand to hold your right arm against the wall.  
"Who are you? Why are you comparing me to you & your family?" Sasuke asked angrily.  
'sigh I hadn't expected him to ask me all this the first day he met me. Oh well. Not much I can do about it.' You thought then smirked. "Who am I? That's a stupid question. Didn't you listen to my introduction? I'm Tara Sasuki Uchiha of the Uchiha clan. Why am I comparing you to my family? No, wrong. Your family would work much better, after all he isn't my real father. He's only my adopted father." You explained still smirking.  
"What do you mean 'my family'? Who exactly do you mean when you say 'he'?" Sasuke asked angrily & more confused.  
'sigh Should I tell him now or should I tell him later? This isn't good. He's really pissed. I seriously didn't think he'd get this pissed.' You thought worriedly but you didn't let it show. You kept your smirk firmly in place. "Your family, it's that simple. What else can I say?" you paused then continued. 'Here it goes.' "When I say 'he' I mean the only other Uchiha still alive. My adopted father, your older brother, Uchiha, Itachi." You finished still smirking.  
Sasuke's eyes grew wide. "So you're an Akatsuki as well?" he asked. He was beyond pissed now.  
"Yeah, I am. I have been since I was a baby." You answered with a smirk.  
"Where's Itachi?!" Sasuke practically yelled holding your arms tighter. You could feel his nails digging into your skin until you felt your blood run down your arm. You could see the hatred in Sasuke's eyes.  
You looked away, the smirk on your face gone now. You felt different. You no longer felt as confident as you usually did. You were feeling something that you had never felt before in its place. You were feeling...bad, maybe even guilty. "I'm sorry Sasuke. But he's gone. Yeah, I know where he is, but I can't tell you." you said quietly, almost sadly. Sasuke gripped your arm tighter & you winced. You could tell he was getting angrier by the second. His own hatred was taking control of him. You now realized that not even Itachi knew how bad Sasuke's hatred for him had gotten. It worried you.

"Why not?! Why cant you tell me?!" Sasuke yelled angrily at you.  
"I cant, not yet. You need you be stronger, faster, better, bigger. You would just be wasting your time trying to fight him now." You explained still looking away. You couldn't bear to look at him. You didn't know why, but when you did you felt bad, like it was your fault. What it was that was your fault you didn't know. But you felt guilty. Sasuke let you go, his finger tips covered in your blood, but neither of you seemed to care.

"Fine. Then I'll become stronger & I'll get my revenge." Sasuke said started to walk away. You wanted to stop him, but something held you back, so you let him go. Then after a while you too went home.

* * *

PLEASE Review! Thank you!


End file.
